parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Casey Junior in Railway Trouble - Part 15 - The Showdown With Cerberus
Here is part fifteen of Casey Junior in Railway Trouble. Cast (The Casey Jr Characters as The Tonic Trouble Cast) *Casey Junior as Agent Ed - (Both the main heroes) *Toyland Express as The Doc - (Casey Junior and Toyland Express are good friends, just like Agent Ed and The Doc are) *Rustee Rails as Agent Xyz - (Both brother figures of Toyland Express and The Doc) *Montana as Gordon - (Both strong and father figures of Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Harry Hogwarts as James - (Both vain and uncle figures of Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Tootle as The Elephant - (Casey Junior and Tootle are both best friends, just like Agent Ed and the Elephant are) *Shelbert as Person 1 - (Both wise) *Toots as The Insane Patient - (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful and nephew figures of Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Blue and Huey as People 2 and 3 - (All twins) *Ivor as The Clerk - (Toots and Ivor are both best friends, just like The Clerk and the Insane Patient are) *Tillie as Suzy - (Both the main females and girlfriends of Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Pete as Person 5 - (Both strong) *Shawn as Person 6 - (Both brother figures to Tillie and Suzy) *Tracy as Person 7 - (Both sister figures to Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Georgia as Person 8 - (Both cute, younger, and girlfriends to Tootle and the Elephant) *Bahia Train as Person 9 - (Both beautiful and girlfriends of Toots and the Insane Patient) *Linus as Person 10 - (Both grateful) *Jake as Person 11 - (Both nice to Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Farnsworth as Grogh's Henchman 1 - (Both strong and mean to Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Humphrey as Person 13 - (Humphrey and Toyland Express are both best friends, just like Person 13 and The Doc are) *Pufle and Sir Reginald as People 14 and 15 - (All twins) *Pufferty as Person 16 *Flying Scotsman as Person 17 *Eagle as Person 18 *Jerry as Person 19 *Harvey as Person 20 *Jerry as Person 21 *Wilson as Person 22 *Mellisa as Person 23 (Both beautiful) *Silver Fish as Grogh's Henchman 2 *Iron Bill as Grogh's Henchman 3 *Iron Ben # 34 as Grogh's Henchman 4 *Koko as Person 24 *Dan as Grogh's Hnechman 5 *Dimbo as Grogh's Henchman 6 *Cerberus as Grogh (Both the main villains) *Samson as Robosuitcase *Train (AICP Minneapolis 2007) as The Pharmacist *Derek as Grogh's Henchman 7 *Bear as Grogh's Henchman 8 *Works Diesel as Grogh's Henchman 9 *31120 as Grogh's Henchman 10 *10751 as Grogh's Henchman 11 *Minvera as The Singing Woman *Mary as The Bar Lady *Wilbert as Person 25 *Sixteen as Grogh's Henchman 12 *The Ballast Speeder as Person 26 *Barry as Person 27 *The Austerity Engine as Person 28 *Toby's Brother Engine as Person 29 *The Old Engine as Person 30 *The Galaxy Express as Person 31 *Speedy McAllister as Person 32 *Old Puffer Pete as Person 33 *Brewster as Person 34 *Alfred as Person 35 *Zephie as Person 36 *Rusty as Person 37 *Jones as Person 38 *Jebediah as Person 39 *Jason as Person 40 *Johnny as The Bartender *Casey John as Person 41 *Emma as Person 42 *Speedy Buggy as Person 43 *Emmet as Person 44 *Dave as Person 45 *John as Person 46 *Train with Caboose as Person 47 *Train as Person 48 *Adam as Person 49 *Jinty as Person 50 *Pug as Person 51 *Foreign Engines as People 52, 53, 54, and 55 *Isle of Man as Grogh's Henchman 13 *Mallard as Person 56 *Green Arrow as Person 57 *Duchess as Hamilton as Person 58 *Iron Duke as Person 59 *Other Diesels as People 60, 61, and 62 *Clive, Neil, and Matthew as People 63, 64, and 65 *City of Truro as Person 66 *Scrap Engines as People 67, 68, 69, and 70 *Alice as Person 71 *Patrick as Person 72 *Marlin as Person 73 *The Scrapped Tank Engine as Person 74 *The Electric Engines as People 75, 76, 77, and 78 *Eric as Person 79 *Adam as Person 80 *Lily as Person 81 *Colin as Person 82 *Peter as Person 83 *Shane as Person 84 *Geoff as Person 85 *A0 Pacifics as People 86, 87, 88, 89, and 90 *E2s as People 91, 92, and 93 *Tom Jerry as Child 1 *Rasmus as Child 2 *Little Chug as Child 3 *Choo Choo as Child 4 *Steam Lokey as Child 5 *Dougal Train as Child 6 *Casey Joe as Person 94 *Eric as Person 95 *Rodrick as Person 96 *Greendale Rocket as Child 7 *Ivo Hugh as Person 97 *Proteus as Person 98 *Circus Train as Grogh's Henchman 14 *Smudger as Grogh's Henchman 15 *Train (Scooby Doo Foul Play in Funland) as Child 8 *Doc (The Little Engine That Could) as Person 99 *Train (The Perils of Penelope Pitstop Opening) Grogh's Henchman 15 *Godred, Ernest, Wilfred, Culdee, Shane Dooiney, Lord Harry, Alaric, and Eric (NG) as Children 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, and 17 *Rex, Bert, Mike, Frank, Jock, Blister 1, and Blister 2 as People 100, 101, 102, 103, 104, 105, and 106 *Casey Junior's Coaches and Caboose as Children 18, 19, 20, 21, and 22 *Henrietta, Elsie, Victoria, and Elsie as Children 23, 24, 25, and 26 *Old Slow Coach as Person 107 *Caboose (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 108 *The Devil Diesel, John, Jim, Weasel, The Giant Claw, Dan, Dimbo, Diesel 1000, and Evil Trucks as Grogh's Other Henchmen (The Thomas Characters as The Rayman, Spyro, Crash Bandicoot, and Pokemon Cast) *Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) *Gordon as Globox (Both blue, strong, and proud) *Percy as Murfy (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Rayman and Murfy are) *Henry as Clark (Both strong, green, and clumsy) *Molly as Uglette (Both wonderful and mother figures of Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, and the Globox Children) *Toad as Ssssam the Snake (Both Western) *Bertie as Polokus *Emily as Ly the Fairy (Both the main heroes) *Madge as Carmen the Whale *Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies *Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, and Peter Sam as Globox Children *Duncan as Bzzit (Both stubborn) *Edward as Houdini (Both wise and father figures of Thomas and Rayman) *Mavis as Betilla (Both kind) *Stanley as Tarayzan (Both nice to Thomas and Rayman) *Duck as Joe (Both Western) *James as The Musician (Both vain and brother figures of Thomas and Rayman) *Toby as Bubble Owner (Both wise) *Donald, Douglas, and Oliver as Otto Psi, Romeo Patti, and Gonzo *Boco as Photographer (Edward and Boco are best friends, just like Houdini and the Photographer are) *Cranky as Umber *Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main villains) *Scruffey as Ninjaws *Daisy as Razorwife (Both the main female villains) *Dennis as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey *Bulgy as Zombie Chicken *Arry and Bert as Axel and Foutch (All twins) *George as Jano (Both green and evil) *Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, and Sidney as Robo-Pirates *Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 is a real villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Evil Thomas as Darkman *The Spiteful Breakvan as Andre *Troublesome Trucks as The Black Lums *Smudger as Ales Mansay *Elizabeth as Begoniax *Spencer as Count Razoff (Spencer is a real villain in Hero of The Rails) *D261 as Serguei *Splatter, Dodge, Max and Monty as The Knaarens *Hector as Reflux *Rusty as Polar *Duke as Pikachu *Fearless Freddie as Kirby *Mighty Mac as Turtwig & Bulbasaur *Mr. Percival as Aku Aku *Arthur as Fox McCloud *Lady as Cosmo *Sir Topham Hatt as Professor *Hank as Crunch Bandicoot Transcript *Casey Junior: I know you're down here somewhere. (with his blue lightsaber still activated) *Cerberus: You'll never git thy can back like that, ya little squirt! *Casey Junior: I can see you... Yep... Rght behind that pole. I hear you breathing too. Come at me, Cerberus. *Cerberus: Me pleasure! (activates his red lightsaber and begins to pursue Casey) *Narrator: This pursuing scene was set in this film, just like the video game called Tonic Trouble. Casey continued to keep on pouding until he activated the switch to make a bridge be lured for him. He managed to get across, but left Cerberus behind, and went into the carbonite chamber for the can. *Cerberus: The force is strong in ya, protagonist, but ya ain't no Jedi yet. (as Casey walks forwards towards Cerberus, their two lightsabers spring to life as light themselves. A furious battle begins. The air hums and sparks fly as Casey and Cerberus swing their lightsabers and clash them into each other. Casey attacks boldly, forcing Cerberus to retreat. Casey and Cerberus's shining blades both swing and clash in time and again) Ya hae learned much and well, Casey. *Casey Junior: You find I'm full of surprises because you've seen nothing. (Casey can't stand no more, and as his blue lightsaber swings at Cerberus, Cerberus's red blade carries the blow, while he sighs) Why isn't Cerberus always trying to attack me? *Cerberus: Too easy. Impressive. *Casey Junior: Like I said before, you've haven't seen anything yet. *Cerberus: (as Casey leaps into the air) Toyland Express has taught you well. Ya 'ave learned to control your fear. Now, release your anger, only through that yer hatred can destroy and strike me down. (with a flying furious and terrible frenzy, Casey slashes at Cerberus, driving him to the edge, and with a finally blow, he seperates himself from Cerberus, explosing a cloud of black smoke and white steam) Don't let yerself get destroyed as Obi-Wan did. (Casey kicks the dark lord out of his way) AHHHHHHH! *Casey Junior: I can't lose, no matter what happens, I can't lose the battle. (switches his lightsaber off and leaps into the pit below. He looks all around until the door above shuts. He hears Cerberus breath once again and activates his lightsaber once again) *Cerberus: I've been waiting for ya, Skywalker. We meet again at last. The circle is now complete. As ye pushed off that edge, I fell onto a platform. Now I am the powerful ruler of the world too, Casey. *Casey Junior: (as Cerberus's lightsaber springs to life again) Only if ya haven't seen this, Darth. *Narrator: Now Casey would have to fight Cerberus this time. Casey leaped and swing his lightsaber at Cerberus's, but only gave hurt Cerberus, and attacked Cerberus again. Cerberus slamed his lightsaber at Casey's, which pushed it back, and Casey jumped on Cerberus. As they fight, Casey swung his lightsaber at Cerberus, giving a deep wound on his arm. Casey and Cerberus fought some more. As Casey jumped at Cerberus again, he almost gave him a vicious slap. Just as Cerberus was about to hit Casey again, he swung his lightsaber at Cerberus's, forcing him to get tossed around, and getting slammed onto the ground, Cerberus tried to bite Casey, but missed, and bit down only on the stones. Casey ran up the slope with Cerberus close behind. He jumped onto the bear and bit into it, and with a final blow, he slashed Cerberus, driving him to his knees, and separated the dark lord's hand, exposing a list of wires, and losing his broken lightsaber, before cutting his head off entirely. *Cerberus: (dies and turns into a ghost as he reappears as a Jedi) Oh, me head... Talk about pain... It feels like I've been to hell and back - whit a nightmare! At first I thought it'd be a blast with that can, whit with everyone running away from me. And then that darn train and his minions, The Devil Diesel, John, Jim, Weasel, The Giant Claw, Dan, Dimbo, Diesel 1000, and Evil Trucks, Diesel, Dennis, Daisy, Scruffey, Duncan, Splatter, Dodge, Max, Monty, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, Smudger, Hector, D261, Diesel 10, The Spiteful Breakvan, Evil Thomas, Spencer, George, Arry, Bert, Troublesome Trucks, and The Narrow Gauge Trucks came along and ruined everything with all his groga production plans and genetic malarkey. It started goin' all wrong. Nothing was much fun any more. I'll tell ya, I should nae have trusted him. (as his ghost vanishes) *Sir Topham Hatt: Then as Cerberus's ghost faded away, except the remains of him and his blood and original Darth Vader, Johnny, Toots, Tootle, Tracy, and Montana, in came along and began to tidy up the mess, while Casey quickly took the can and celebrated by dancing with Thomas, Gordon, Percy, Henry, Molly, Toad, Bertie, Emily, Madge, Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Edward, Mavis, Duck, James, Toby, Donald, Douglas, Oliver, Boco, Rusty, Duke, Fearless Freddie, Mighty Mac, Arthur, Lady, Hank, Linus, Pufferty, and Casey Jones to Atomic Kitten's Locomotion song. They all cheered and laughed with delight until Casey grabbed the can, and suddenly felt some magic occur in the can, but covered it with his hands to stop it from coming out. Suddenly, a black shadow appeared. It was Tillie, in her Princess Amidala's Geonsis outfit, with blue lightsaber and pistol gun. *Casey Junior: Oh! (his eyes turn into lovehearts as Tillie's eyes turn into love hearts too) Wow! (Casey and Tillie come close, and are about to kiss, when the can's magic changes everything back to normal) *Tillie: Look, Casey, isn't it wonderful?! The world is like it was before! Exactly like it was before! The vegetables and animals are back to normal again! (as she and Casey turn face to face to each other) You know what, my honey? While you were going it alone out there, I was thinking: everything that has happened is not your fault. (Casey laughs as his cheeks blash red) The can shouldn't have brought such chaos of its own. I don't know, maybe nature was mad with us and that gave it a chance to get its own back. But it'll never happen again. From now on, we'll take more care of our environment. Oh, Casey, how lovely, you have opened all our eyes. (Casey gasps, then shrugs, but smiles, and laughs) *Casey Junior: Thanks, Tillie! (winks as he and Tillie kiss when the title ends and says 'The End!') *Sir Topham Hatt: And that's the whole story. (as The Empire Strikes Back Credits Music plays at the end) Produced, Directed, and Shot By Andrew Smith, Music By John Williams, Software By Stop Motion Animatior, VisionLab Studio, Traction 2, Dedicated To All Credits To Everyone, Animated Backgrounds By Vue 6 Easel, All Visual FX produced in VisionLabStudio and HitFilm by FXHome, Edited in Sony Vegas Studio, and Sony SoundForge, Vue 9 Complete, E-on Software, and lastly Additional Dialogue (as Crash Bandicoot, Aku Aku, Tiny Tiger, Crunch Bandicoot, Dingodile, Polar, Pura, Fake Crash, Stew, Chick Gizzard Lips, N Trance, Penta Penguin, Dr N Gin, Dr. Neo Cortex, Mickey Mouse, Dumbo, Isabella, Leo, Quincy, Missy, Xiro, Jack, Jill, Phineas, Jeremiah Jobling, Ferb, Belle, The Refreshment Lady, Minnie Mouse, Jem Cole, Dilly, Penelope Pitstop, Mr. Bubbles, Goofy Goof, Clarabelle Cow, and Donald Duck clap) That's all folks! (the Looney Tunes ending theme song plays and finally ends) Category:UbiSoftFan94